The present disclosure relates to a developing device which converts by electrophotography an electrostatic latent image into a manifest image, an image forming apparatus, and a method for controlling the developing device.
In general, in a developing device mounted in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, the thickness of the layer of a developer formed on the surface of a developer carrying member is regulated by a layer thickness regulating member. At this time, scattered toner accumulates on the surface of the layer thickness regulating member. If the accumulated toner is transferred from the layer thickness regulating member to a photosensitive member, the image quality of a printed matter may be adversely affected.
In order to address the above problem, there are cases where the following measures are taken. That is, in the image forming apparatus of this type, a magnetic brush is formed on the surface of the developer carrying member by the carrier in the developer including two components. By utilizing this, the image forming apparatus causes the developer carrying member to rotate in a direction reverse to the rotation direction during a developing process, thereby scraping the accumulated toner with the magnetic brush.